Barry Yandell
Barry Yandell hizo la voz de Rimt en el doblaje estadounidense del anime de ''Claymore''. Carrera *Aquarion es Moroha *Bamboo Blade es Teacher (ep 7) *Black Butler es William T. Spears *Black Butler II es William T. Spears (ep 9) *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) as William T. Spears *Burst Angel es Scientist (ep 20) *Case Closed es Josh Lisenurg (ep 65); O'Brien (ep 14) *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Tomlinson *Casshern Sins (TV) as Strange Man (ep 21) *Claymore (TV) as Rimuto (ep 15) *D.Gray-man (TV); Gary (ep 31); Guzol (eps 3-5) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Doltoki *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Moori *Eden of the East (TV) as Manager (ep 7) *Fairy Tail (TV) as Sol *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Yoki *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Yoki *Glass Fleet (TV) as Macconais (ep 1); Policeman (ep 22); Vincent (ep 11) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Kaschmann (ep 6) *Hero Tales (TV) as Oen (ep 3) *Initial D (TV) as Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Hakubi (eps 27, 36) *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Kunio Ishigami *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Akoya's Father (ep 6); Art Dealer (ep 18); Fisherman (ep 5) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Kamata (ep 7) *One Piece (TV) (FUNimation); Bon Clay / Mr. 2 (FUNimation); Captain (ep 1); *Furinpurin (FUNimation); Mayor of Luffy's Village (FUNimation); Van Auger *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as *Bon Clay / Mr. 2 *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Merchant (ep 1) *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Areviy Irving *Samurai 7 (TV); Ayamaro *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Kumagoro (ep 7) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Principal *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Principal *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) as Yoshimoto Imakawa *Sgt. Frog (TV); Man (ep 61) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Marauder A (ep 11); Tadanaga Tokugawa (eps 1, 12) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Gon-Dai-Sojo Shiou (ep 7) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Tokihana Shiou (eps 1, 6, 11) *Shin chan (TV) as The Hand (FUNimation; ep 31) *Solty Rei (TV) as Kelly Jones (ep 6); Rescue Leader (ep 10) *Soul Eater (TV) as Little Demon *Speed Grapher (TV) as Nishiya *Spice and Wolf (TV) *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) *Summer Wars (movie) as Mansaku Jinnouchi *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Jerky Dealer (ep 1b); Pazuzu *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Pazuzu (eps 4, 7) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as The King of Birdland *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Tambal (eps 7-12, 31) *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Councilman; Politician 2; White Coat Man *Witchblade (TV) as Ex-Con (eps 3-4) *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector C Enlaces externos * * * *Barry Yandell en Behind the Voice Actors Yandell, Barry